


At this point aliens really suck

by MadewithStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Blood, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Irondad, Medical Procedures, Medical stuff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pain, Parasites, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark is a worried dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Peter gets a parasite during a mission and this is how the team takes it
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	At this point aliens really suck

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know a lot of medical and I promise Nat isn’t as heartless as she may seem in this. I love fics kind of like this so if you know any please lmk in the comments. If you have any recommendations I will try to make one at some point so lmk about those in the comments! Comments and kudos please. Love y’all 3000 ❤️

Peter was laying on the hard gravel and rock ground, all the avengers who were on the mission with him surrounding him. It was Tony(of course), Steve, Nat, and Clint. Peter was writhing on the ground holding his stomach. The sobs were pushing out of him uncontrollably. He could barely breathe through the pain he felt. 

‘It hurts Tony, please, it hurts.’ Peter moaned about the pain. He remember the exact second the stupid little alien snake bit him and went under his skin. It made him nauseous at the thought of how it felt under his skin. It traveled all the way from his shoulder to his stomach. He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. He pulled at it trying to get the parasite to stop but it would let up. 

Peter felt the taste of iron on his lips. ‘Shit! Tony he has blood on his lips.’ Clint announced. Tony took a glance at Peter’s mouth and saw the crimson color. 

‘Cap, we need to pull his arms away from his stomach so I can see what’s wrong.’ 

With that Cap used his strength to pull Peter’s arms away from his body. He held them at Peter's sides. Clint grabbed one side so Steve could hold the other. Tony tapped the spider symbol on Peter’s chest and pulled the suit down to Peter’s waist. He heard Steve gasp before he looked at Peter's stomach. 

Tony looked at it and he could see a part of the skin sticking up from where the parasite was. Nat was the first to realize what was wrong immediately. 

‘I know what’s wrong, we need to get him to the jet now.’ 

Steve nodded at Tony and Steve picked Peter up bridal style. Peter gave a pained yelp at the motion. 

‘Stev- Steve where’s ahh where’s Tony?’ Peter asked. He was trying to steady his labored breathing but it was no help with the pain. 

‘Don’t worry Pete, he’s right behind us. He will be with you as soon as you’re on the jet.’ 

Peter’s cheeks were red and blotchy. They had tears constantly on them and there was blood from his mouth smudged onto his chin. 

Clint was first onto the jet. He immediately turned on all the lights. It lit up all over the jet. Nat led Steve still holding Peter to the small medical area on the jet. Tony followed them and as soon as Cap put Peter down on the small cot Tony was next to him. Tony held his and gave a chaste kiss on his forehead. Peter’s soft brown curls were matted to his head and his eyes were scrunched in pain. He could feel the parasite moving inside him with a stabbing pain in his stomach. 

Peter gave into the pained whine that was aching to come out. 

‘Nat, what’s wrong with him?’ Tony asked. All the men in the jet were aching to know what Nat knew. 

‘There’s something inside him. The way it slightly moves I would guess it’s an insect or parasite. Considering we just fought a bunch of aliens, it could be an alien type parasite.’ 

Tony paled considerably. A parasite 

An alien parasite 

Peter writhing in pain with an alien parasite inside him

Tony pulled himself back together and focused back onto the situation. He grabbed Peter’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Peter glanced at Tony and was able to give a small smile which Tony gladly returned. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before the pain became too much again and Peter's eyes went back to its pained expression, and he was squeezing Tony’s hand tight. 

Peter’s head arched back as he grit his teeth. He kicked his legs lightly. 

‘Nat what do we need to do.’ 

Natasha thought about it for a second. ‘We need to get it out now. We don’t know how much it’s actually affecting him. We get it out now and then head to the tower to make sure everything is fine after.’

‘Are you sure we can’t just take him to the tower now Nat.’ Clint asked. He saw how much the kid was in pain but they definitely did not have all the training they needed to do this. Sure they had some but that doesn’t mean they had everything. 

‘We don’t know how it’s affecting him, it could be killing him faster than we think. If we don’t do it now he could be dead by the time we get back to the tower.’ Nat explained. All the men agreed but that didn’t mean they wanted to do it. 

‘Tony can we do this.’ Steve asked him. Tony was Peter’s guardian so they needed to make sure he was ok with it.’ Tony looked down at Peter’s pained face and looked back up at the group and nodded for them to go ahead with it. He trusted them with his kid. 

It took barely even a second before Nat was ordering them to do things to help Peter. ‘Ok Steve, grab the cuffs. We are gonna need him to be still so we are going to cuff him to the cot. Clint grab the Med kit and shut the jet latch.’ 

With that both of the men were off to get what they needed while Nat and Tony comforted Peter the jest they could. 

Peter was sobbing now and he wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Tony rubbed up and down his arms trying to comfort Peter the best he could and out of nowhere Peter began to gag and spasm on the bed. 

‘Shit Tones! He’s choking, turn him over.’ Nat yelled when she realized what was happening to Peter. Tony pulled Peter onto his side and Peter gagged once again and a mix of blood, vomit, and a bit of some black substance came out. Tony’s eyes widened when he saw the black substance. The parasite was poisoning Peter while he caused him so much pain in his own body. 

Right then Clint and Steve were back by the bed and Clint had the kit while Steve had the cuffs. Steve gently took each of Peter’s wrists and put them into the cuffs and attached them to the railing on the bed. He did the same with his ankles. Peter was held right to the cot with very little wiggle room. It was going to be uncomfortable but they needed to do whatever it took to get the parasite out. 

‘Wait Nat, we don’t have anesthesia for him, how is he going to not go under.’ Steve asked, confused. Nat was almost ready to cut into the kid without putting him under. 

‘That was the point of the cuffs.’ Nat told him. ‘I can give him what he got but it’s still definitely not going to be painless.’ 

Steve nodded and backed away for a second. He needed to comprehend what was happening to Peter. 

‘Can’t we just knock him out?’ Clint asked, trying to find a way around it. 

Nat sighed. She had already gone through everything in her head trying to find ways out of it but each one ended with Peter being hurt worse or dead. ‘No he already has a concussion from the fight, we knock him out he might not wake up, and even if he did he would have some type of major brain damage.’ 

Tony watched Peter whose eyes were scrunched up in pain and was sweating proficiently. Every once in a while a grunt or whine would come out. 

Natasha opened the Med kit and grabbed what she needed but left it open as well. 

‘Pete, I’m going to give you some super ibuprofen and Tylenol. It won’t help much but it’ll do something.’ 

Peter opened his eyes and nodded at her. She handed him a paper cup filled with water and the pills and he downed them hoping to take away some of the pain. Tony helped Peter lay back again. 

Nat looked down at Peter with a guilty face with what she had to do. She leaned down and petted his matted hair and kissed his head. He mumbled an apology to him and Peter made eye contact with her and gave her a smile and a nod to go ahead. 

Nat put on gloves and took a scalpel out of the med kit and took a deep breath. 

In 

And 

Out 

Then she pressed it against Peter’s stomach drawing a drop of blood. Peter gasped and held his breath while his body tensed. 

If he was being honest it wasn’t much worse than the pain the parasite was already causing in his body. Tony brushed his hair out of his face and muttered small condolences. 

Steve and Clint were on his sides trying to comfort Peter while not being in the way. Nat sliced until she saw the parasite. 

It was black and with some green and looked like an alien leach. It had a bite into Peter stomach which was probably the reason Peter was coughing up blood. 

Nat looked at Tony ‘I’m going to kill it by impaling it.’ Tony looked at it and cringed but motioned for Nat to continue. When Peter saw Tony cringe he decided to take a look for himself. 

He pulled his unusually heavy head off of the bed and glanced at his abdomen. When he saw the disgusting creature inside him he started panicking. His breaths came out quick and he started sobbing uncontrollably. He kicked his legs lightly, pulling the adults attention to him. 

Tony saw him panicking and began to try to calm him down. He rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s arm. 

‘Please Tony. Please get it out. I-I need it out right-right now. Please Tony.’ Peter begged and chanted over and over again. 

‘Shhh Kiddo, we’ll get it out don’t worry. I’ve got you-I’ve got you.’ 

Peter tried to calm down but It didn’t work too well. Nat took that as the perfect time to kill the parasite. 

When she did that Peter sagged a little bit at the loss of pain. It was still there quite a bit but not as bad. He took a breath that he was holding in and sagged onto the bed. 

Now all they had to do for now was get it out and fix Peter back up. 

Nat pried the creature off of Peter’s stomach and put it in a glass container to be examined later. Nat pulled out the needle and thread stitched up the hole that the parasite put in Peter’s stomach. 

Peter flinched every time he felt the needle go in. He felt the thread pulling his insides back together. Each time Peter flinched and jerked at the needle Tony would let his hair and rub up and down his arms. He put his mouth next to Peter’s ear and mumbled the smallest reassurances that it would be over soon. 

‘Shhh Pete, you’re okay, you’re ok. I’m here. It’ll be over soon; I’m right here bub.’ 

Peter’s cheeks were still flushed and drenched with his own tears. Tony put his hands on either side of Peter’s face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his face. Tony cradled the head in his hands and brushed his fingers over Pete’s hair. He pulled this head to his lips and kissed the top of Peter’s hair. 

Peter let a sob out as he felt Nat tighten the stitches. Tony pulled Peter’s head into his shoulder while Nat finished up the stitches. 

When she was done she left to clean up herself and Steve began to clean around the wound. Clint followed Nat to help clean her up. Steve dabbed the wound with a clean rag and Peter winced. 

‘Sorry Pete.’ Steve told him. All the adults felt guilty that they had to witness that. Peter just gave him a smile and mumbled an ok. 

He laid his head back down and his eyes drifted closed. It took .2 seconds before Tony was getting him to open them back up though. 

‘Hey no sleeping Bambino, you gotta wait till we get back to the tower and get you checked out.’ 

Peter groaned but kept his eyes open. Tony just smiled at him for the 100th time during the situation. Peter rolled his eyes lightly. Soon after Nat came in and said they were ready to get back to the tower and that Clint was taking off. The jet shook a little bit so Peter gripped Tony’s hand through the small amount of pain he went through for it. 

When they were flying steadily in the air, Tony glanced at his kid ‘You ok Pete?’ 

‘Yep great actually.’ Peter responded. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

‘Ok smart ass.’ Tony laughed causing Peter to smile and let out a small giggle. It wasn’t long before they landed at the tower and 2 nurses went into the jet to get the cot Peter was on. They rolled it out of the jet and made their way to the Medbay with Tony hot on their heels. 

Nat stayed on the jet for a second. She took a deep breath and let a stray tear go. Sure everything had gone fine and Peter was going to be ok but it still sucked. She still just cut into a kid to get a stupid intergalactic parasite out of him. 

She could vividly remember Peter begging them to get it out and how his sobs sounded when she pulled the stitches. 

Clint came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. He rubbed her back. Steve put a gentle hand on her back. 

They stayed like that for a little bit trying to erase the bad things out of their minds. Nat eventually let go of Clint and wiped away the tears.

‘You ok Tasha?’ 

Nat nodded and gave the other super spy a smile. She looked at Steve and he nodded his head towards the exit so they could go see Peter. They made their way to the Medbay and the nurse at the desk told them to wait and that she would have Tony come get them when Peter was ready. 

They sat on the chairs for a short amount of time and it wasn’t long before a nurse came out and nodded at them followed by Tony. Tony nodded for them to come. 

‘He’s pretty tired so just a few minutes and then he needs to rest.’ 

The small team nodded at him and went into the Medbay room and saw Peter laying on a much too big hospital bed. He had a dopey smile and was connected to multiple wires including an IV. Nat assumed he was getting lots of pain meds and antibiotics to fight off any infections the parasite may have left. 

‘Hey kid.’ Nat mumbled at him. Peter gave her a dopey smile. Tony went to the bed and sat on the edge and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. Nat sat on the opposite side Tony was sitting on and took Peter’s hand. 

‘I’m sorry Pete.’ Nat told him and she was definitely not one for apologies. 

‘It’s ok Nat because I’m pretty sure you saved my life.’ Peter told her while playfully giving her a smile. He was very grateful for knowledge and how she acted in the situation. If she hadn’t been there who knows if Peter would have made it.


End file.
